


First kiss (Logince)

by Gin_is_a_disaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_is_a_disaster/pseuds/Gin_is_a_disaster
Summary: Teen Roman and Logan being the theater Geek and book nerd haven't had their first kiss. That changes at a sleepover when they play truth or dare. They share more than just a kiss with each other :D.





	First kiss (Logince)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying I promise

Roman's POV

Patton, Logan, Virgil and I where currently playing truth or dare at 12:25 a.m. at Patton's birthday sleepover.

It was my turn at the moment

"Princey, truth or dare?" My angry raccoon of a friend, Virgil, asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...um...." Virgil blanked completely, looking at the others for suggestions.

"Carry me downstairs and around the first floor?" Patton chimed in after a little while.

Virgil's eyes lit up as he grinned and said, "Bridal style." 

"Weak!" I shout picking Patton up quickly racing down the steps. 

And I thought I could hear the faintest "my friends are goddamn morons" coming from Logan.

Patton and I ran around the first floor at the speed of sound, passing by Patton's brother twice, and soon we were back upstairs.

"That was so much fun!" Patton giggled as I laid him back down.

"I know, I try." I smile widely at him and sit down.

Virgil glances between us and puts a tally mark next to my name, to signify I completed the Dare. 

"Hey Pat, do you wanna go make some popcorn?" Virgil asked the boy sitting next to me.

Virgil stands up a walks to the door, waiting for an answer.

"Sure thing Virge!" Patton jumped up and followed Virgil downstairs.

They closed the door with a bang.

A few mintues later Logan, who had been quietly reading though the whole game, spoke up. 

"Would you like to continue playing the game with each other while they make popcorn?" He still had his everyday stoic look on.

"Sure! It's your turn now." I'm exclaimed, excited to see what Logan would pick, since he hasn't been really playing. "Truth or DARE?" 

"Truth," Logan says without missing a beat.

"Hmm." I try to think of good truths to ask him. What's your deepest fear? No, probably something stupid, like failing a test. What's the stupidest thing you've done? Probably this game.

I got it.

"Who was your first kiss?" 

Logan looks taken aback for a second before he answers.

"I haven't...kissed anyone before." Logan admits uncharacteristically shy.

For some reason my stomach flutters when he says that.

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He chuckles and looks towards the wall and back to me "Your turn, Roman."

Logan readjusted before asking, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I say as I don't really feel like getting up again.

"Same goes for you, who was your first kiss with?"

"Surprisingly, I haven't had mine yet," I sigh dramatically "It truly is a crime."

Logan does the cutest fucking snort ever and then hides his mouth behind his hand.

The flutter happens again, more urgent this time. 

"Well it seems we are in the same figurative boat." Logan smiles one of his rare smiles that just makes you feel good inside.

"It seems we are, and it's your turn again."

"Truth o-"

"Truth." Logan cuts me off quickly, already knowing what he wanted.

"Fine." I mumble under my breath.

"Would you like to have a first kiss?" 

Logan chuckled before responding, "What's with you and kissing? And for your information, I would like to have one someday, yes."

The flutter was back, but worse, much worse. I swear Logan had something in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Your turn." Logan stated looking me straight (gay) in the eyes.

"Truth." 

He asks a too similar to be a coincidence question.

"Would you like to kiss someone." 

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"I... would." 

Both me and Logan can tell where this is leading.

"Logan?" I asked quietly

"Truth." Logan responds

There is a moment of silence as I figure out what I need to say.

"Would you like to kiss... someone at this sleepover?" 

Logan's stoic mask was broken, his pale face was dusted with pink, and his breath is coming out heavy.

Then he whispers, "Yes."

I could hardly feel my body, the fluttering wasn't fluttering anymore.

"Truth or Dare, Roman."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in the room." Logan stated calmly taking off his glasses.

I didn't need to ask anymore questions.

I moved my hand slowly to cup his cheek and bring him closer. I can feel his warm breathe on my skin. I close my eyes and pray I'm doing this right.

He closed the gap between us, lips pressed gently together. Not much was happening till Logan parted his mouth slightly and tilted his head. 

I followed suit, tilting my head the other way and parting my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands found a place on my hips.

It was so gentle and sweet I didn't want to pull back. It wasn't fireworks, it was more like clouds, like you where floating. Like they're the only one keeping you one the ground.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Virgil and Patton walked in as me and Logan pulled apart before they could comprehend what was going on.

"We got popcorn! Even after we burnt it twice!" Virgil exclaimed sitting down next to Logan and across from me. Patton following and sitting next to Virgil.

"How did you burn it twice?" Logan asks, his face still bright red.

"What can I say, we're bad at making popcorn." Patton shrugs and crosses his legs.

Virgil laughed and picked the score pad up.

"So who's turn is it now?" He asked 

Logan put his hand up slightly.

"Ooo Logaaan, truth or dare?" Patton smiled brightly at him.

"Truth."

Virgil rolled his eyes and whispered "lame" to himself but in a way we could all hear.

Patton looked thoughtful for a few mintues before asking, "Have you had your first kiss and who was it?" 

Logan's face lit up and he glanced in my direction, silently asked what he should say.

I shrugged.

"I have, we should all go to bed soon considering it's almost 1 a.m. and we have to get up at 9 a.m. tomorrow." I completely forgot the time.

"Ok, but there are only two beds so we are going to have to share." Patton stood up and walked over to his bed.

"Hey lo, what happened to your glasses?" Virgil asks while walking over to Patton.

Logan didn't answer he just smirked and replied to Patton.

"Roman and I can sleep together."

Logan defiantly just gave me a look. Why did he- oh.  
I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I processed what he was hinting at.

"Ok! I'm going to go brush my teeth, Virge, wanna come?" Patton walked out of the room again, followed once more by Virgil.

I glace at Logan quickly, a bit nervous about catching his eye. Since when have I been nervous?

"So," Logan locked eyes with me "How was your first kiss?" 

I take a moment to answer him. I break eye contact and instead study the rest of his body. He was taller and slim, with dark black hair and pale skin. He looked like a walking cliche nerd. And it worked for him... I mean never really noticed how cute he was, in a geeky way of course, but still cute. But not Patton cute, more like a mix of cute and hot, almost like... enchanting.

"It was... indescribable." I respond in a dreamy voice "What about you, Logan?"

Logan smiled gently as he caught my eyes again. He really likes making eye contact doesn't he.

"Marvelous, literly breathtaking."

Logan looked away and just a few seconds later, Patton and Virgil were back. 

I got up and grabbed my toothbrush then walked towards the bathroom. Logan was following close behind.

We both entered the bathroom at the end of the hall. Logan closed the door quietly behind him. 

I put water on my toothbrush and looked in the mirror, trying to not look at Logan. I put toothpaste on it and began to brush my teeth. I failed trying not to look at him when he spoke.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss or?" Logan appear next to me in the mirror.

The blush returned.

"Sure. It was very... nice. Thank you." For the first time in my life I have no idea what to say.

Logan nods and I notice his eyes drift to my lips. Mine drift to his as well.

"Would you like to do it a 2nd time?" We seemed to float closer together, I tilted my head slightly up to look at him.

"Perhaps." I respond. Shortly after I respond our lips are together. 

It was more passionate then the last time, probably due to the fact Patton and Virgil won't come in at any second.

I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder. Both of his hands are in my hair, moving ever so slightly. I shut my eyes, wanting to take in every touch.

At some point we break away to breathe but soon continue. It starts to get much more heated, and before I know it I'm back to back with the wall. 

Suddenly warm lips leave mine. I open my eyes in confusion before the lips are on me again. Just not on my lips.

Logan had moved to kissing down my jaw line and neck. 

"If at any point you want to stop, say so. May I continue?" Logan whispered to me in a calm voice. I don't say anything, I just nodded.

"I need you to say yes." Logan moved from his spot at my neck to look me in the eyes.

"Yes! Now kiss me, please?" I respond quickly, already missing the warm lips.

Logan continues kissing down my neck pulling down my collar on my turtleneck. Suddetly he sucks a spot on my collarbone making me gasp unexpectedly, that's definitely leaving a spot.

"Fuck Lo~" I mumble to myself, taking in the sence.

Logan continues sucking and kissing my neck. 

Suddenly there was soft knocking at the door.   
"Logan? Roman? Are y'all okay?" We stopped and turned to the door. Patton. I completely forgot we where at a sleepover.

"Y-yes, apologies for taking so long." Logan pulled away from my grip and went to open the door. I fixed up my shirt quickly, thank God I was wearing a turtleneck. 

"We should probably get some sleep now, huh?" Patton smiled and walked back to his bedroom, me and Logan following, still red in the face.

_____

Logan and I are sharing a full sized bed in the corner. 

Logan changes into a T-shirt and shorts and sits on the side next to the wall. I lay down next to him, almost touching.

Virgil turns the lights off and lays down next to Patton. I turn to face Logan, who is facing the other way.

"Do you guys want to talk?" Patton whispers loudly.

"Sure. Logan? Roman?" Virgil whispers a bit quieter.

Logan groans and rolls facing me and whispers "Go to sleep guys."

I move closer to him and he does the same. I can only faintly make out his face from the light in the hallway, but it looks as if he's blushing.

"You're no fun, lo," Virgil mumbled weakly

"Maybe he's right, kiddo. We should probably get some sleep."

Logan parted his lips as if he wanted to say something, but he never did.

"I trusted you Pat. How could you?" Virgil whispered softly.

I turned to face the open area, away from Logan, looking at Patton. He seems to already be fast asleep.

"Pat? Are you awake?" I whispered softly, no response. So that's a no.

"Welp, goodnight Logan, Roman." And soon Virgil's breathe became calmer indicating he was also sleeping.

But just to make sure "Virge? Are you sleeping?" I ask.

No response once again.

I turn to face Logan. I could clearly see his face, his eyes where open and looking back at me.

"Hi." I whisper as softly as I can.  
"Hello." He whispers back  
"Would you like to facebattle?" I ask him rising an eyebrow.

He laughed softly and kissed me. 

"Goodnight Logan."  
"Goodnight."


End file.
